


The Gang Ships Macdennis

by Caschnazzlewrites



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, No Smut, Primarily from Dee and Charlie's side of things, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caschnazzlewrites/pseuds/Caschnazzlewrites
Summary: The gang are tired of Mac and Dennis bickering with each other all the time and try to get Mac and Dennis to realize their feelings for each other and bang.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Macdennis fic. There is bound to be errors everywhere in this work feel free to let me know about them. I kinda just wanted to put it up so I rushed it a bit. I've just been really obsessed with these two idiots again after rewatching always sunny and there wasn't enough fanfic on here for them lol!! Anyway enjoy!!

Chapter One 

Mac and Dennis are arguing about something Mac said and Charlie has no idea what it is about because it has become such commonplace in the bar lately. He does know, however, that something needs to be done about it and when he turns to look at Dee ,who is sitting at the bar with him, she is already looking at him and she is wearing what Charlie thinks is her plan face. So Charlie and Dee rush into the back office leaving Mac and Dennis standing behind the bar arguing about something completely unrelated to the original point. They also leave Frank who is passed out at the other end of the bar. 

“Oh my god!” Dee shrieks, “ It's unbearable. They are such cocksuckers!” 

“Yeah, yeah I agree. Please tell me you have a plan Dee cause you did a face. If you don't I do have one though it's not very good and-”

“Charlie shut up! Yes I have a plan. Thanks for noticing, i’ve been working on it.”

“That is what that was?! I thought so but sometimes I misread people. It was good”

“Yeah, yeah anyway we have got to get those two boners to bone or we are never gonna hear the end of this shit.” 

“Yeah. So what’s the game plan.” 

“ I think we should play the long game. Drop some hints. Get them into some uncomfortable situations, you know. Hoo hoo! This is gonna be good.” 

“ Okay yeah. So first we should…”

“I don’t know... Uhh maybe we plant the idea of them boning into their minds first!”

“Yes Dee! That is good.”

Mac and Dennis are still arguing at the bar when Dee and Charlie leave the office but Frank has woken up and is staring blankly at them from his seat at the bar.  


“ Oh my god Charlie! If you’re gonna keep having dreams about Mac and Dennis banging keep it to yourself. What makes you ever think I wanted to hear about it.” 

“I was just trying to get your opinion on what it meant, You're always telling us about your drea-!”

“Woah woah woah guys what are you talking about?” Dennis says interrupting Dee and Charlies faux argument. Charlie looks down at the ground rubbing the back of his neck and then looking towards the jukebox before Dee answers. 

“Charlie here has been having dreams about you and Mac banging-

“Dude” Both Mac and Dennis interject. 

“Yeah, yeah and he just tried to ask me what it meant in the back office but I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear it.” Dee says repeating herself in her whiny voice. “ Ew, you know”

“Dee I was asking you in confidence and it kinda seems like-”

“When has anything any of us have told each other been in confidence. We tell each other literally everything especially when it's something so weird!” Dee says in a high pitched whiny voice. 

“Okay, okay it's not that-”

“It's weird as shit bro.” Mac says taking a swig from the bottle in his hand. 

“Yeah it is kinda weird isn't it?” Charlie says voice defeated.

“ Yes! Charlie! Goddammit!” Dee says before storming back into the back office, Charlie waves his hands around a little bit and points at both of his friends before following after her muttering under his breath. 

“Dude that was definitely one of your better acting jobs Dee. It really felt real. Do you think it worked.” 

“Only time will tell…” Dee says in a terrible english accent, Charlie giving her an annoyed look. 

They wait ten minutes before going back out to the bar. Both Mac and Dennis are gone and Dee and Charlie just look at each other before speaking. 

“That worked a lot faster than I thought it was gonna honestly.” Charlie says gesturing towards the door. 

“Yeah I’m kinda glad though cause I don't really have the patience for the long game right!”

“Yeah I was thinking the same thing, like you said the long game and I almost suggested my plan instead. I don't have the focus you know?” Charlie says in his slightly excited high voice.

“Yeah, where did Frank go though.” Dee asks looking around the bar. Then they hear one of the toilets flush before Frank come running out more disheveled and greasy than usual. He is also missing his shoes.

“GODDAMMIT FRANK” Charlie yells running to the bathroom.

“You really need some help Frank.” Dee says grabbing her purse off the bar and then walks out the front door leaving the bar in Charlie's hands.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When Dee enters the bar the next day, Mac and Dennis are arguing pointlessly again and she just loudly and angrily grunts before going straight into the back office. Charlie is already back there like he had been waiting or maybe he was just trying to get away.

“Dammit Dee your stupid goddamn plan didn't work.” Charlie says raising his head from where it was resting on the desk. “They haven't stopped since they got here. It's only been ten minutes but it's felt like years Dee. YEARS!” 

“ Where did they go yesterday if it wasn't to bang? I really thought we had done it Charlie.”

“Let's go with my plan.” Charlie barges out of the office followed by a chorus of distressed and angry negatives from Dee. 

“ You guys need to bang.” Charlie says pointing between the two of them slightly out of breath from the excitement of rushing out of the office like that. 

“Goddammit Charlie!” Dee says rushing out behind Charlie. Mac and Dennis are staring in disbelief at their friend. Mac getting a confused look on his face, but then it quickly clears. 

“The only way you are gonna stop arguing over the most pointless things is if you bone.” Charlie says nervously the adrenaline quickly fading. Mac and Dennis look at each other before bursting out laughing. They point between each other before their laughter dwindles out.

“You guys think we need to bang?” Dennis asks Charlie and Dee still slightly laughing.

“Yeah man you guys are full of UST. You guys will stop fighting so much if you just finally get together and bang. It's only been so tense between you since Mac came out.” Dee says like she knows absolutely everything. 

“ Dee you dumb bitch.” Frank says this having walked into the bar while Dee was talking. “They’ve been boning.” He says this grabbing a plastic baggie full of nuts off the bar and stuffing a whole fistful in his mouth. 

“WHAT!” Dee and Charlie say at the same time both as loud and grating as the other. 

“Yes you goddamn whore if only you actually used your beady bird eyes for their purpose.” Dennis says going back to cleaning the glass in his hand.

“How long has this been going on for!” Charlie asks offended while Dee glares at Dennis for the bird insult. 

“The whole time idiots. Though I don't think they started dating till Mac came out the second time.” Frank says pieces of nuts and shells littering his lips and face as he answers. 

“How do you know so much about our relationship Frank?” Mac says turning towards him and crossing his arms. 

“I am very observant. Also I saw the tapes.” Frank says dribbling beer down his chin as he drinks. Mac and Dennis both move towards Frank in an attempt to shut him up in time but they don't make it. 

“Shit!” Dennis says running his hand over his face.

“THE TAPES!! Are you kidding me? What the shit is going on here?” Dee says screeching. 

“Yeah, Mac and I have been boning for a while. Only after Mac came out this last time did I realize that I actually might have feelings for him. Which is saying a lot since I don't have feelings.” Everybody rolls their eyes remembering Valentines Day this year when Dennis had shown that he definitely had feelings. Big feelings. 

“Shit it was the rocket launcher right?! That what made you realize you were in love with Mac. Dude thats sweet.” Charlie says smiling at his friends.

“Are we just gonna ignore the real issue here?!” Dee says at the same time that Dennis says, “ I wouldn’t say love…” 

“What the fuck bro?!” Mac yells at Dennis unfolding his arms and hitting Dennis’ arm. Dee and Charlie both suck an awkward breath through their teeth. Dennis just gives an awkward hum before conversing something between his and Macs eyes. Then he turns and then opens and closes his mouth like he is gonna say something but never does before walking out the front door. Mac goes to leave after him but Charlie yells at him to wait and runs to grab his arm before he gets out.”

“Dude we’re still a little confused. First of all I’m not really that shocked considering we were just trying to get y'all to bang anyway. Second of all, since you guys have been boning the whole time, how come you never realized you were gay?” Charlie steeples his fingers in front of his mouth as his voice slowly rises throughout his questioning. Mac looks at the floor resolutely.

“Also Frank said there was tapes…” Dee says Charlie cutting in, “ Oh yeah he said tapes.”

“Nope. Definitely not.” 

“Okay so there is definitely tapes.”

“No, no-no, No! There is not!” Mac says clearly lying cause he is actually terrible at it. 

“Oookay. Dee?” Charlie says raising his voice in an unspoken question. 

“Yep!” She says already heading towards the door pulling Charlie with her. Mac following after them cursing his terrible lying skills.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Dennis is already back at his apartment when the gang comes barging in the door. Mac, Dee , and Charlie are all yelling over each other while Frank follows slowly behind them still eating those nuts. 

“Shut up!!!” Dennis yells loudly enough to get the gangs attention. 

“Dude Dennis you gotta tell them there's no tapes. I tried telling them but they think I'm lying.” Mac says while moving across the living area to stand next to Dennis. 

“ That's because you are a terrible liar Mac!” Charlie yells. “Why do you think we knew you were gay for so long! You are the worst one in the group at hiding anything!” Both Frank and Dee nod in agreement. 

“Wait, why do you, our friends want to see a tape of me and Mac having sex anyway?” Dennis asks arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. 

“ Cause it's probably embarrassing as shit and we definitely want them for blackmail purposes.” Frank says, having migrated to the couch at some point. Charlie and Dee nod again. 

“Well you're out of luck there is no tapes. They all burned in the apartment fire and it didn't feel right to keep making them.” 

“Oh cause you're in love with Mac? That makes sense.” Charlie says nonchalantly as he moves towards the couch where Frank is sitting, Dee following behind. 

“I don't-...” Dennis rubs his temples before looking back up at the gang, “ You know what, yeah.Yep, because I love Mac it didn't feel right.” 

“Well we all love Mac but you are in love with Mac. There's a difference.” Dee says kicking her feet up on the coffee table, “ why are you acting so opposed to being in love with Mac. He knows. We all know. I'm pretty sure that everybody we know, knows.”

“Oh, I know the answer to this one. It's cause he hasn't told me yet.” Mac says raising his hand then hitting Dennis lightly on the arm before bringing it up to squeeze his shoulder. 

“Ohhhhh.” Both Dee and Charlie says, “ Ooo that's rough.” Dee continues. 

“What?” Mac says squinting his eyes in question.

“Well, uhh you know.” Dee starts hitting Charlie to get him on board. “Just you know if he hasn't said it yet he probably doesn't love you and we were just misreading it.” 

“Yeah what she said.” Charlie says looking at Dee in confusion.

“Well you're wrong he's clearly in love with me. Right Dennis?” Mac says turning to Dennis with his arms crossed. The entire gang is looking at Dennis now who looks shocked. He turns to Mac and sighs. 

“I'm not having this conversation in front of them.”  
Dennis says this pulling Mac by the forearm into their shared bedroom.

“What's was that about Dee. You just lied to Mac. Dennis is ridiculously in love with him that was the whole point of this.” Charlie asks voice getting a little pitchy at the end. 

“Yeah but he's never told Mac and now I've essentially just forced him to go tell Mac. Maybe this will finally stop the ridiculous arguing.”

“Ohh.” Charlie says nodding his head. “Well that's one way to do it.” He goes to the fridge and grabs them a couple of beers then heads back to the couch to wait for their friends to come back out.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

After Dennis pulled Mac into their room he had stood there for a while either waiting for something or just taking a very long time to think on it. Mac not being one for waiting patiently, starts talking.

“You are in love with me right Den? Cause you know I'm in love with you, it's really obvious and I tell you all the time.” Mac is wringing his hands in his lap where he's sitting on the edge of their bed. Dennis doesn't answer for a little bit. 

“ Of course I am. I just didn't know when or how to say it. I've never really had to say it before. You know how I am with...ugh emotions.” Dennis says rubbing his temples but moving to stand close to where Mac is sitting. 

“It's okay Den, all you have to do is say it whenever you're ready.” Mac says looking up at Dennis and giving him a gentle smile. Dennis looks down at Mac for a bit before moving to stand in between Macs open legs. Mac arms coming out to wrap around Dennis’ waist. They stand there holding each other for a while, Mac rubbing Dennis’ back while Dennis runs his hands through Macs hair. 

“I do love you Mac. I'm in love with you Ronald McDonald.” Dennis says in a whisper, a soft laugh leaving his mouth at the end. 

“I'm in love with you too but don't ever call me that again.” Mac says looking back up at Dennis and pouting until Dennis gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“Okay baby boy. Let's go make sure our friends aren't ruining the apartment.” Dennis says pulling Mac up and towards the door. “Also my hands are sticky from the gel in your hair. You really need to stop wearing it like that.”

“I like it this way Dennis!” Mac says immediately starting to argue with Dennis as they enter the living space.

“Well when you leave it alone it's way cuter.” Dennis says ruffling the hair on Macs head looking a little disgusted when his hand gets even stickier, and he had to rub his hand on his jeans. 

“Are you guys seriously still arguing?” Dee says turning towards them in her spot. 

“ We bicker that's what we do. It's what we all do. It's not gonna change just cause me and Mac are together. Also Mac just doesn't understand that I'm always right.” Dennis says as he sits down. 

“Are you kidding me! That's it!” Mac says turning around and marching back into the bedroom. The gang share confused glances when just as quick as he left Mac storms in. He hands Dee a flash drive and slumps down next to Dennis. “That's what you get since they are mostly only embarrassing for you.” 

“ Goddammit Mac?! You want our friends to watch us have sex??” 

“Not really but since you're being mean this is what you get. Dennis wasn't lying when he said all the tapes burned but he did switch them over to digital before it happened so they are all on that flash drive.” Mac says pointing at the drive in Dees hand before crossing his arms and glaring at Dennis. Dee looks at the flash drive and cackles before getting up, grabbing Charlie, and running out.

“See you later bitches!”

“See what you did Mac?” Dennis says glaring back at his boyfriend. “We are never gonna live anything that they see on there down.”

“Yeah but to be fair they love me so it will mostly be at your expense.” 

“What are you talking about. You are the one the gang talks about hating the most.”

“They were literally just saying they love me. That's because I'm the least hated member of the gang and you guys hate me because of that there's a difference. Trust me they are definitely going to make fun of you more.” Mac says.

“Whatever you say Mac.” Dennis says wrapping an arm around Macs shoulders and relaxing into the couch.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

Charlie, Dee, and Frank are all talking around the end of the bar when Mac and Dennis enter it the next day. Mac and Dennis are quiet when they enter. 

“This is the quietest the two of you have been in a while.” Dee says grabbing them both beers as they sit at the bar. “ Don't worry we aren't gonna say anything about your sex tapes. We just wanted them for future blackmail on you two boners.” 

“ Oh okay good I was worried you guys were gonna make fun of us for some of the stuff on there honestly.” Mac says putting his hand on his chest in relief. 

“ Oh no we wouldn't do something like that ever.” Dee says a conniving smile taking over her face.

“Shiiiit.” Mac says sucking in air through his teeth and turning towards Dennis, “ I may have made a mistake.” 

“ You think DUMBASS!” Dennis yells. He turns towards Dee and Charlie before lowering his voice. “I'm sure you guys could make fun of us but I have stuff to blackmail both of you guys.” Dee and Charlie both pretend to think about it.

“Or I could care less you've already ruined my life enough and I can just make fun of you guys for the weird things you do during sex.” Dee says and turns to Mac, “ isn't that right baby boy?” 

“Okay to be fair though he definitely calls me that outside of sex so not really that big of a deal.” Mac says nonchalantly.

“ Okay but you definitely don't call Dennis “daddy” outside of your sex life.” Charlie says. “I'm not surprised by that one honestly your dad was super shitty.” 

“Don't talk about my dad like that!” Mac says lunging across the bar to hit Charlie. Charlie diving out of the way. Mac missing and sitting back down clearly mad. 

“Dude what the fuck!” Charlie says.

“Also I only call Dennis that because he asked me to.” Mac says taking a swig of his beer and patting Dennis on the back. 

“OOOOHHHH! Oh my god it's so much better than I thought!” Dee says pointing her finger in Dennis’ face while laughing. Charlie joining in. 

“Laugh it up all you want!! At least I'm getting regular sex with someone I love.” Dennis loudly says, “ That's more than you too idiots can say.” The gang's all looking at Dennis in shock before both Dee and Charlie shrug.

“Okay man. See you guys I got some rats to bash.” Charlie says grabbing another beer for himself before heading down to the basement. The gang saying their goodbyes as he goes. 

“That was insanely hot. Let's go.” Mac says grabbing Dennis by his bicep and pulling him out of the bar. 

“Oh you actual cocksuckers! I'm not running this bar by myself! Goddammit!” Dee yells as they walk out and the door closes. Then she picks up her purse from behind the bar and leaves too. Mad that they all just left her besides Frank who passed out in a booth. In the end she doesn't even realize that Mac and Dennis hadn't argued while they were there for the first time in a long time.


End file.
